


The Better One

by simranwrites



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, blame my tiredness, idk why i did this, plus Madison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simranwrites/pseuds/simranwrites
Summary: i honestly dk how to explain this. I'm too tired.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 22





	The Better One

IROH II BITCHES.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's almost midnight here, and I am running on less than 4 hours of sleep. You are welcome. 
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at @junesbiceps


End file.
